Twisted Feelings
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: An almost true story.....a oneshot nonsong fic..pretty morbid....sad too...but two others and myself are characters in this....just as a heads up...


Twisted Feelings

A one-shot again, only this isn't a songfic. Sigh....everyone is represented by a character.....or, at least two people......and I am, as well.....almost a true story.....

It was a bright, sunny day. Shadow and Amy were watching a soccer game. The two of them were sitting on a gentle pink blanket that was stretched out on a grassy hill overlooking the field.

"Wow...it sure is nice here......" Amy said, eyes shining. Shadow nodded, paying attention to both Amy and the soccer game. A quick shuffling caught Shadow's attention, and he saw Rouge hiding in a bush a couple of yards away. Amy, however, paid no attention to the bat.

"Hey...I'll be right back...hang on..." Amy said, before running off into the forest behind the hill. Once she was gone, Rouge stepped out of the bushes, and Shadow turned to face her.

"Shadow....you're my friend, right?" Rouge asked. Shadow merely grunted, which Rouge took as a yes.

"Look...can you please ask Amy why she's mad at me?" Rouge asked. Shadow sighed.

"Sure...only I'm going to have to wait for the perfect moment....." Shadow replied. Rouge nodded, and jumped back into the bushes as Amy's humming started getting louder and louder. Within seconds Amy reappeared, a small bag in her hand. She sat back down next to Shadow, happy.

"Hey Shadow....after this game...I'm going to have to go get my seventh candy stripe...alright?" Amy asked.

"What's.....a.....candy stripe?" Shadow asked. Amy looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know? It's a stripe you get when you help out...like going to a hospital and cheering up the patients...." Amy explained. Shadow nodded, and seized his chance,

"Hey Ames.....why are you so mad at Rouge?" Shadow asked. Amy looked down at her watch, and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Shadow, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be at the orphanage by five o'clock, and it's five of! Sorry Shadow, but I gotta go now! I SWEAR I'll tell you tomorrow! Aishiteru, to dai!" Amy exclaimed.

"Aishiteru, to kai......" Shadow said, and Amy ran off through the woods. Rouge crawled out from behind the bushes.

"Well? Did you find out?" Rouge asked sweetly. Shadow shook his head, and Rouge frowned.

"She said..... 'I was supposed to be at the orphanage by five, and it's five of! Sorry Shadow, but I gotta go! I SWEAR I'll tell you tomorrow!' and left...sorry...." Shadow said. Rouge nodded, and flew off into the sky. Shadow took a glance, and to his surprise there were only a few clouds in the sky, but several dark clouds off in the distance. He figured he had time to watch the rest of game, which turned out to be decently entertaining. Just after the referee blew the final whistle, he picked up the blanket, brushing grass off as he rolled it up carefully, and went to return it to Amy, figuring another approach to answer Rouge's question. However, when he got to her front door and rung the bell, Shadow's mind went blank. Her eyes were cracked emeralds, pooling tears from an infinite reservoir. Shadow felt her eyes meet his, and her gaze and his guilt combined almost knocked him over.

"So, Shadow....does this sound familiar to you? 'She said..... 'I was supposed to be at the orphanage by five, and it's five of! Sorry Shadow, but I gotta go! I SWEAR I'll tell you tomorrow!' is what she said....sorry...' It sucks that I can't trust anyone around here... I can't trust you, Rouge, I can't trust anyone without thoroughly scrutinizing their actions... and, I thought that you weren't like those people... by 'those' people, I mean those bitches (and sons of bitches) that make fun of everyone, that talk behind people's backs... that hurt people's feelings with a small little sentence... and so, I don't know who to trust now... I don't know who to turn to... because I feel betrayed... and the bad thing is, I feel betrayed by the one person who really cares so much about me... you know what I think of you right now? I think that you FULLY belong with Rouge, who is back-stabbing, slutty, and gossip-spreading, bitch! You can stay with her, because I don't trust either of you right now! I still love you... but I don't know what to think of you... I don't know what to think of anything right now... I... think that you don't care about me... I think that you're just another boy who jerks off by killing a poor girl's soul..." Amy said, sighing, eyes on the ground. Shadow went numb.

"Aishiteru..." Amy said, not even looking at Shadow while closing the door. Shadow's paralysis broke as the door clicked, and he knocked on the door, but to no avail.

"Amy! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd take it this way! I was just doing what I thought was the right thing! And the last possible thing I'd want to do is kill your soul! AMY!" Shadow exclaimed, but his exclamations fell on deaf ears. Depressed and angry with himself, Shadow trotted home.

If there was rain, it made no difference. If there was thunder, it made no difference. If there was an earthquake, it made no difference. The shock poured upon him from above, drenching his fur in guilt. The words crashed across his mind, blocking out all other sound. The reality of the situation shook everything to the ground, scattering it to the ends of the earth, and further.

Once there, Shadow laid down on his bed, depressed. But tears would not come. Only regret, and a pain stronger then any before. Scenes of their time together flashed before his eyes, and he felt a new kind of desolation......a new reason for pity. Shadow sat up on the bed, knowing what he had to do. There was only surefire way to make the unbearable bearable. And that was to get rid of it altogether. He walked over to the desk, and pulled out one of the old G.U.N. soldier's knives that he had used when the Black Arms had attempted to take over. He took one look at all the dried blood, green and red alike, and gave a pitied smile, knowing the blade's fate. In a flash, Shadow had spun the knife, and jabbed it into his chest. He looked down, his eyes weary, and he saw crimson liquid pouring over the knife and his fur, restaining both. And to his surprise, a single tear fell and exploded upon the hilt. How worthless....the last thing he ever does is cry.

The most morbid thing I've ever written so far....but it may get worse......much worse.....please review......later.....

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


End file.
